Barradoc III
World of the Great Pyramid Cities Description A beautiful arcadian world of primitive allure, it is considered one of the higher holdings of the House Sonot, and as such is guarded with a tremendous amount of pride (particularly as it is the only source of the highly profitable Gianoth pelts and Hypeel meats which make up much of the houses high class profits) however this world is hindered by the fact that much of its profit earning factors are tied to the finely maintained ecosystem, and the creatures which exist within it. As such, considering the planets extremely low level of valuable mineral stores, it is largely under industrialized, much of the planet left as raw wilderness reserves maintained and protected by large clustered arcologies which patrol and moderate the harvesting of the lands. Adding to this short coming, the world is a great distance from either of the systems two asteroids belts, leaving its capacity of industrial production on any relatively serious level by Major House standards, laughable, leaving it to be seen as more of a 'Farm' world, in the strictest sense. Due to its nature however, the world is considered the primary supplier of the House Sonot's food goods, supplying the surrounding worlds of the house with endless delicacies as well as earning considerable profits in the high class market. Environment Terrain Natural Features Massive Canyon Formations Lowland Jungles Highland Forests Highland Grasslands Geography Flora Highlands Sepwood Tree - Massive ancient trees, they litter the Lowlands forests, creating the self contained biomes ever present, from the massive arterial canopy to the lower branch habitats to the large root structures used by many creatures as nests Lowlands Fauna Highlands Kou Kechin Lowlands Kodum Dragon Kechin Locations The Great Tiered Pyramid Cities of Barradoc (Built on the Highland Plains) The Lowland Wall Fortresses (Built directly under the the Pyramid cities into the cliff wall) Midtree Tiered Cities (Built around the centres of the Barad Trees) Society Government Marquess Rounar Akard Sonot History Highlands The Highlands of Barradoc are a calm and peaceful place, where the dangers often associated with the Lowlands are all but forgotten as gentle light from the local star bathes the pastoral grasslands and plains. Here small communities exist on small familial villas, farming the local land while others choose to move to the larger and much more culturally thriving pryamids cities Clean Energy Array'' - clean solar energy genertor towers surrounded by vast circular arrays designed for maximum energy conversion with minimal loss.'' Fleet Academy Hellfire Defensive Batter''ies'' -' terrestrial mounted defensive Hellfire cannon batteries, designed to be sheltered within massive reinforced bunkers before being deployed on a target tracking turret on the surface. each battery is equipped with a sophisticated targeting array in constant contact with the planets military relays.'' Soil Enrichment Center Solarium Villa - enclosed solarpowered greenhouse farm designed for maximum growth and cultivation with minimal manual labour, owned and cultivated by the various families which live across the plains and grasslands of the Highlands Space Elevator Space Port Pyramid Cities - Arcology'' - self sustaining enclosed community'' : Agricultural Exchange - : Artisan Guilds : Cultural Adjustment Center ''- used to acclamate non-indigenous races to the new world'' : Circle University : Colonial Police : Communication Relay : Food Replicator : Hunters Lodges : Imperial Bank : Imperial University : Imperial Hospital : Planetary Stock Exchange : Planetary Super Computer : Urban Infrastructure : VR Net Lowlands Planetary Shield Missile Defensive Batter''ies'' -' terrestrial mounted defensive nuclear missile batteries, designed to be sheltered within massive reinforced bunkers before being deployed from weapons silo on the surface. each silo is equipped with a sophisticated targeting array in constant contact with the planets military relays.'' Archiotech Research Center ''- main research facility for all Ancient class technology'' Atmospheric Filter'' - pollution reduction unit'' Lowlands Wall Fortress : Industrial Infrastructure : Automated Foundry'' - automated production facility'' Drone Foundry'' - produces autonomous assault units'' : Planetary Garrison : Military Relay Midtree Cities : Biosphere'' - contained and protected biomes'' : Hunters Lodges : Colonial Police : Communication Relay : Urban Infrastructure